


creature teacher

by Gwendoline_luckless_Flinch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendoline_luckless_Flinch/pseuds/Gwendoline_luckless_Flinch
Summary: harry has noticed his body changing, but not in the normal way, and he is fealing this odd sort of pull to his new DADA teacher, what could this all mean?





	creature teacher

Harry potter isn't and will never be a normal child  
Proof of this is his new look, thanks to a creature inheritance that came two years early Harry potter is no the proud owner of a fluffy bunny tail and an impressive pair of ears  
Normal people get their inheritance around the age of 16 but noooo.. He had to be different  
A Fucking fourteen year old bunnyboy  
Thanks fate, fuck you to

But not to worry, its not like teenagers are brutal little fuckers that will bully you mercilessly when you proof to be different from the rest  
no sweat  
Buuuut just to be on the safe side Harry chose to hide his new appearance  
His tail tucked snugly in his pants and under his robe  
Leaving a bump around his but area, nobody will notice really...  
And a baseballcap from the chudley cannons( thanks Ron)

 

seeing that his bunnylike appearance was hidden Harry went to the great hall to grab a bite to eat  
He didn't notice the odd glances the students, paintings,ghosts, and armor's where giving him  
He looked ridiculous

"Arry cme sit ere mate" Ron yelled across the great hall as soon as Harry stepped foot inside  
"Ronald close your mouth when you are speaking you're absolutely disgusting" ( guess who?)  
Harry sat down arcos his best mate and next to knowita...hum..hermione  
"nice cap mate, I knew you would come to the bright side"  
/more like the orange side if you ask me/ hemione mumbled

The trio where done eating when dumbasadoor stood up for an announcement  
"deaaar students,your old DADA professor wasn't able to furfill his duties so we got you a new one"  
*what happened to moody?* Harry asked hermioni quietly  
*turns out he as a deatheater in disguise, trelawney wanted to bring him breakfast in bed (she apparently fancied scarface) and freaked out when she saw a strange man in his bed, bound and gagged the sucker and handed him over to dumbasadoor*  
*wow* Harry whispered

"hum hum... Its my pleasure to announce your new defense against the dark art teacher... Nota Wolf!"  
as soon as dumbasadoor said the name a large muscular man stood and smiled to the crowd

Harry felt this weard sensation inside of him when he looked at his new professor  
His large plump mouth /must be great for kissing/  
his big rough hands /he can hold me safe and tight/  
his massive brown eyes /he can look straight in my soul/  
Harry shot out of his staring when he noticed the teacher staring back  
"I want him" Harry mumbled to himself  
"wadja say mate?" Rob said  
"nothing"

Harry packed his bags and walked towards his first class  
DADA  
He told himself that if the teacher made his creature that existed he could trust him  
After class he would show his tail and ears, and ask what they mean

Harry wasn't able to sit still during the class  
His tail and ears where twitching  
His heart was racing  
and he was sweating bullets  
/I must be existed to finally tell someone my secret/ he thought

After the bell rang Harry waited at the back of the class  
"Harry you are going to be late for class" hemione scolded  
"I just need to talk to the professor I wont be long"  
hermione huffed and left the classroom

"yes mister potter?" professor Wolf asked "how may I help you  
"well sir you see...I Have come into an inheritance of some sort and don't know who to talk about it,  
and my creature seems to react to you so I guess you can be trusted?"

"well lets see" professor wolf said with a smile  
Harry took of his cap and pulled his robe up and his pants partly down  
"ah know exactly what to do" the professor said with a large grin  
He shook his head and two pointy grey ears popped from under his hear,  
next he reached into the back of his pans and pulled out a large grey tail

Harry was ecstatic his heart was going in to overdrive  
His teacher was a creature as well  
He looks like a kind of wolf  
"what can you do for me sir, teach me how to hide them?"

"oh my dear its way to late to hide now" professor wolf smiled, his mouth full of pointy teeth  
Wait.....  
/didn't wolves eat rabbits? Nah he wouldn't/  
"so what are you going to do" Harry asked his teacher with a smile

"Tuck in"

\---------------------------------------  
"Ron have you seen Harry around" hermione asked  
"uh no didn't he stay at the DADA classroom to talk"  
"yes but that was hours ago, wait! There is professor wolf, lets ask him"  
Ron and hemione ran to the teacher

"Professor do you know where Harry is, I haven seen him since your class" hermione looked up at the teacher as he thought  
"can't say I have, he left after he asked me something in regard to class"  
"oh sorry sir"  
the two walked back to their common room in the hope that Harry would be there

"hey 'moine, did you see professor Wolfs necklace?"  
hermione looked angry as she answered  
"yes I did, what kind of person would chop of a poor bunny's paw just for good luck"

**Author's Note:**

> I had to take a break of homework so what better way than writing a crack piece (sorry for spelling mistakes)


End file.
